Family Fun
by gully225
Summary: A series of events leads to family fun for the modern family. (apologies for the bad summary)
1. Family Fun Begins

This Fan fiction starts during the episode Sleeper and The scene between Hayley and Luke in the Laundromat.

Haley turn away from her ex with a slight smile on her face, once again she had tricked him this time she got her brothers shirt in her ex's washing machine. As she was walking out her brother spoke up "remind me never to date you" she just replied with a look and said "you wish" Luke just responded by saying "please I could totally get you" Hayley chirped in with a "I'd like to see to try".

The siblings reached the car when Hayley sudden stopped and spoke up "in fact i bet you $10 you can't get a girl like me" Luke just gave a cocky a grin and said in husky voice " Easy, no girl can resist my charm" Hayley crept close to Luke so their faces were inches apart and whispered "is that so, alright lets make it interesting $50 says you can't feel up a girl by this time tomorrow" Luke just gave an evil grin and said "you're on".

The Dunphy family returned home from the family portrait, Phil and Claire were busy laughing about the wedding ring situation, While Alex wondered into the kitchen to get herself a drink. Luke and Hayley were the last to enter the house, Hayley found her herself admiring her younger brother in that women's top he was wearing oddly enough it looked sexy on him. The front door shutting knocked Hayley out of her trance; she shook her head and walked away towards her basement room. Luke had seen his sister looking at him and hatched a plan, he knew how to win the bet he headed towards his older sisters room.

Hayley was busy looking in her closet planning her outfit for the next day, she was so focused on her task she didn't hear her door open. Luke slowly approached his sister and grabbed her arse with his left hand, this action made Hayley stand up with shock which allowed Luke to slip his right hand up her top and over her bra covered boobs. Luke started to slip his fingers in her bra when she came to her senses and wriggled away from her brother and pushed him back Luke stumbled back and fell back on Hayley's bed. "WHAT THE fuck are you doing, I'm your sister" Hayley started shouting but became concerned about making noise so changed her tone to and angry hush. "Winning the bet" Luke said standing from the bed, "I didn't mean feel up me!" Hayley responded, Luke just crept closer to his sister "actually you said I just to feel a girl up you didn't say I couldn't choose you, so you owe me $50" as he finished speaking he put his hands on his sister's hips. Hayley tired respond but she couldn't think, the moistening of her panties were distracting her, she spoke up "fine, double or nothing if you get a girl willing touch your dick you get $100". Luke chuckled "i'll just get you to touch it" Hayley just walked passed and said " if you could get me to willing touch you i'll let you fuck me" Luke ginned and happily walked out saying "deal".

That response had startled Hayley her last remark was meant to be a joke but know her brother was thinking about fucking her, the thought of that turned Hayley on and her panties were getting even wetter. Hayley really wanted to masturbate but the $50 she now owed Luke was actually distracting her because she didn't have $50 to give, Hayley made an announcement to herself "right i'll pinch the money from mums room and come back down have some" the last part of that sentence made her smile and her eyes glanced to her draw where she hid her dildo. She walked out of her door and headed upstairs to start her plan.

As Hayley crept upstairs she could hear the TV playing some old movie and knew that was probably her parents watching it still laughing about the wedding ring. Hayley approached her parents door noticing it was on slightly open, slowly she entered the room and opened the vent next to the door where her mum kept a secret stash of money. Hayley grabbed about $100 from the vent when a noise distracted her, she turned her head and to her horror both her parents were naked on the bed. Phil was sitting back with his eyes closed and moaning as his wife's mouth worked away on his dick. Hayley was going to leave, but she couldn't take her eyes of the action in front of her. Her pussy and now soaked panties were desperate for her to stay, so quietly shuffled behind opened the door meaning she could watch the action without being seen. She slipped the money in her pocket and her hand down her pants, Hayley started to finger herself while watching her parents really get into it.

Phil was so close; his wife was the best at giving blowjobs. Sudden Claire gave have trademark flick of her tongue and that was too much for Phil, "holy moly" Phil grunted as he came inside his wife's mouth. Claire swallowed every drop of her husband's cum she lifted her head and started to crawl up her husband into her face was next to his and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to make up for losing my wedding ring by letting you do what you want to me" Phil gulped " you mean" Claire smiled "that rights honey you can do me where you want" as Claire spoke she rubbed her pussy against Phil's hard seven inches "or I could be who you want, picture it I'm sweet innocent anal virgin" as she spoke he lifted he breast up letting her husband suck on left breast.

Hayley was in heaven, she was still sitting in her parents doorway but now her pants and underwear down at her knees, her left hand was burying her fingers in her pussy while her right hand was holding her mobile, recording the scene unfolding in front of her. Meanwhile Claire was getting nosier as Phil sucked her breasts "oh that's it, oh yes Phil" Claire loved having her boobs sucked and she knew Phil loved them, but maybe not as much someone else's. Claire pushed back Phil's head and spoke "these are you second favourite boobs aren't they?" before Phil could responded Claire crash her lips into his, she broke the kiss and continued speaking "don't lie Phil I've seen you admiring them as they popped up, as if you want I can be her" Phil couldn't muster a response all he do was moan. Hayley's fingering had becoming faster she was getting closer to cumming but she still managed to record the action with her phone, she wanted to watch this again she had to keep recording but it meant she was finding it harder to be quiet. Claire smiled she had him, she knew he wanted her to be this girl. "go on Phil picture it, it's her tits in your face, it's her naked body pressed against yours" Claire lifted herself so her entrance was hovering above Phil's dick. "go on Phil do it picture her, picture your daughter" with these words Claire slammed down on Phil making his seven inches disappear inside her. Phil was doing it, he was picturing his daughter and as his wife slammed down it sealed the fantasy and he shouted out her name "OH YES ALEX"

Claire prompting of Phil had gotten to Hayley, she was increasing the pace as Claire was talking just waiting to hear her name, but when her dad said the name of her nerdy little sister it was too much she came hard covering her fingers in her juices she moaned loudly as she cam but her parents hear her over the shouting of Phil. She had just came and came hard but she couldn't stop she had to recording she had to keep masturbating this was too hot to stop watching.

Phil was imaging it was his youngest daughter bouncing up and down on his dick, sudden he decided to take control he picked up Claire and chucked back down on to the bed. His aggressively shoved himself back inside of her and said "who are you" in between thrusts manage to say I'm Your little innocent daughter" Claire waited few thrusts before saying whispering the last word in phil's ear I'm Alex. Phil couldn't see his wife anymore the only person he could see was his little daughter under his as he continued to aggressively fuck her. Phil began to moan "Alex yes Alex", this sent Claire over the edge her husband pretending she was her daughter too much and she came she yelled out "oh daddy fuck me harder". Claire closed her eyes as she came and when she opened them it wasn't Phil Dunphy thrusting into her it was Jay Pritchett her dad, she just let it take her over and continue to moan " please daddy keep going". Sudden Phil out grabbed his wife and flipped her over, he leaned into wife and said " I,m going to fuck my little daughter arse, HARD" and as he said hard he trusted straight into her arse.

Claire Closed her eyes as her husband entered arse, suddenly she was 17 years old again and it was her dad ramming her arsehole. "oh daddy that's it, fuck my virgin arsehole". Phil started to groan as he did he pulled out of Claire's arse flipped her round so her face was facing his dick. Instinctively Claire grabbed her husband's dick and rubbed hard and for one final time Phil shouted out his young daughters name as he covered his wife's face with his cum. Watching this Hayley was so close to cumming for the second time but she was stopped by someone making a noise in the hallway behind her, it was Luke and he was holding a camera.


	2. A bet's a bet

It took Haley a second to register what had happened, her younger brother had just caught and taken pictures of her masturbating to her parents having sex. Instinctively she tried to jump up grab the camera from him but her pants and underwear were still around her knees which meant all that happened was she fell on the floor causing a load thump. Worried that this would attract this would attract the attention of his parents Luke helped his bottomless sister of the floor and into his room.

Luke closed his door while Haley pulled her pants and underwear up and slipped her phone into her pocket. Haley spoke the first "what are you going to do with those photos?" Luke looked at the camera and responded "it's a video actually I used the recording feature on it" Haley grunted in an annoyed fashion "I don't care what is it I just want to know what you're going to do with it" Luke simply shrugged "I don't know, I was only planning to get a photo of you stealing the money and you gave me a better show" Luke said with a chuckle. Haley put her head in her hands she couldn't believe what was happening, she lifted her head up and begged her brother "please just get rid of the video". Luke sat down on his bed and grinned "I'll delete it on one condition" Haley gave a hopeful look "what condition".

Luke hit play on the video as he responded to Haley "if you give me a blowjob I'll delete the video and no one needs to know about it". Haley responded immediately "no you're my brother it would be incest" Luke smiled and turned the camera around so Haley could see the footage of herself masturbating, she was at least a little relieved you couldn't see she was filming her parents. Luke spoke up "so it's ok for you to finger yourself to our parents having sex but it's not ok to give your brother a blowjob?" Haley knew she was corned so she thought she would get a better deal out of it. Haley sighed and responded "In exchange for deleting the video I'll give you a hand job" Luke considered it for a second and agreed "deal". Luke unbuckled his belt, but before he could lower his pants Haley stopped him, "delete the video first" Luke lifted the camera with his left hand and got the screen to the delete conformation screen before stopping. "Start the hand job and I'll delete it" Haley was getting a little frustrated, first Luke prevented her cumming and now he was one step ahead of her, she sighed and said "fine, lets get this over with".

Haley knelt down in front of her brother, Luke stood up to remove his pants and underwear and sat back down meaning his rock hard 8 inch dick was pointing at Haley's face. Haley raised her right hand and slowly began to stroke it, Haley looked at Luke and asked "happy? Now delete the video" Haley was determined to see that video gone, and to her delight her brother followed through with his word and deleted it. Haley wanted to finish this off quickly she began to up pick the pace, Luke began to moan "yes Haley that's it pump it" and after a couple more minutes of pumping Luke was close "shit I'm cumming" and with those words he covered his sister's hand with his cum. Haley just wiped her hand on her hand on Luke's bed and began to walk out of the room, her panties were soaked and all she wanted to do was go to bed and finish herself off.

Haley got back to her room and sat down on her bed, she decided to watch her new video again so she could finish herself off. She was watching her mum give her dad a blow job, admiring her dads dick and thinking it looked tasty, she noticed some of Luke's cum was still on her hand she started to lick it off. She finished licking her brothers cum of her hand she was about to start masturbating she opened her draw to get out her dildo. However she was stopped when she heard the door handle turn, Quickly she dumped her phone and dildo in her draw and shut it before the door opened, standing at the entrance was Luke in a dressing grown.

Haley was getting really annoyed for second time tonight her little brother had stopped her from getting relief. "What the fuck do you want?" Haley asked angrily, Luke walked in closing the door behind him. "I'm here to collect my winnings" Luke said while approaching the bed, Haley started to respond "what win..." when suddenly she remembered what she had told Luke that if he could get her to his dick she would let him fuck her. Haley actually admired her brother normally he was an idiot but today he had out smarted her and earned to right to fuck her.

Haley crawled along her bed and met him face to face, the siblings lips met and they explored each other mouth. Haley was surprised with how good at kissing he was, she broke the kiss to lowered hands to the belt of his dressing grown and pulled the whole thing off in one fluid motion to reveal her brothers naked body. He responded by grabbing the hem of shirt and lifting it over head to reveal her light red bra, Haley gave him another kiss and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and show her little brother her wonderful breasts. Luke responded by tackling his sister to bed, he gave her another kiss Haley eagerly responded to. Luke broke the kiss and lowered his head to his sister's chest and took her right breast in his mouth, Haley responded with moan and gasps and Luke began switching between her breasts, Suddenly Luke grabbed both breast with his hands he pulled back his and pinched Haley's nipples hard causing her to moan loudly. His job done here he moved further to find the joys further down.

As Luke moved down her body she spread her legs allowing to pull her pants of in one fluid motion. This left Haley in just her red panties which were soaked in her juices, Luke noticed and this and decided it was time to reward her. He didn't even bother pulling her panties down he just ripped them straight off to reveal his sister's sweet pussy, Luke took a second to admire her hairless pussy. Luke's trance was broken when Haley spoke up "Luke please just do it" with this request Luke dived in with his tongue to taste his sister's sweet pussy , although he was inexperienced he made up for it in enthusiasm and soon Haley was close and desperate to cum "please Luke, more" and with this Luke shoved two fingers inside Haley with caused her to cum and flood her brother's face with her sweet nectar which he eagerly lapped up.

Luke lifted her head up from his sister's legs for Haley bend over and crash her lips into his, she could taste herself in his mouth and she loved it. Haley smiled and said "your turn now" with this the siblings swapped around, so Luke was lying down on the bed and Haley crouched over her brother's 8 inch dick. Haley planted light kisses on the shaft slowly going further up her brother's pole into she reached the top where she stopped before taking his whole dick in one go. Luke couldn't believe it he was receiving his first blowjob and it was his extremely attractive sister giving to him. The only noise that could be heard in the room was Luke's moans and slurping as Haley took her dick in her mouth. Luke moaning got loader as his end got sudden Haley flicked her tongue as Luke came filling his sister's mouth with his cum, loving the taste Haley eagerly swallowed every drop of it.

Haley had finished her mouthful when Luke grabbed her and flipped her onto her back and positioned his dick at her entrance but before he could enter her Haley stopped him, "stop, condom first" Haley leaned over to draws and pulled out a condom, quickly she ripped of the wrapper and placed the condom on her brothers dick. Luke let out small moans while his sister rolled the condom on, finally it was on and he could fuck her.

Haley spread her legs as Luke positioned his condom covered cock at her entrance and with one thrust; Luke entered Haley and lost his virginity to his sister. The bed springs made a load noise as Luke picked up his pace trying to please his sister and to Haley's surprise he was good a lot better than Dylan during his first time. Haley decided she was tired being underneath and first time today she wanted to be on top, so with one quick motion she flipped it so she was riding her brother. Luke was loving life he laid back and watched as his sister ride him as her breast went up and down while sweat rolled down her body. It wasn't long before Haley was reaching her end and started to bounce faster and reached her end with a load moan "fuck that's good". Watching his sisters orgasm was too much for Luke and he came himself filling the condom completely. Haley collapsed next to her brother as they both fell asleep in Haley's bed covered in sweat and satisfied.


	3. Doting Mother

Thanks for all the positive reviews I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Jay was sitting in his arm chair sipping at a cup of coffee trying to watch TV. However he was unable to because his wife Gloria was busying giving their young son Joe an out of tune version of "hush little baby don't you cry, ironically making him cry at bit more. After about ten minutes (although it felt like twenty for Jay) Joe started to settle down, which may Jay chuckle to himself and think "maybe he's getting used to her singing" after another ten minutes of jokes to himself about his wife's singing he decided to go up stairs and have a shower. On the way he spotted his wife standing in their room talking on the phone to the male nanny Andy about his trip to see his girlfriend, the interesting thing was that she was in her bra and trousers , Jay assumed Joe her spit up on her. Jay was about to walk on Gloria was deep in conversation when she turned around so her arse was facing Jay when he remembered one of their favourite games, trying to have phone conservations while the other had their fun, Jay walked into the room ready to partake.

Gloria was nodding along to what Andy was saying when sudden felt two large hands grab her very firm arse, it caused her give out a load squeak which encouraged a concerned Andy to ask down the phone "everything okay Mrs. P?". Gloria gave a sly smile and responded "everything is fine, Jay just surprised me" with this Gloria walked away from her husband towards the bed where she climbed on and lay down on the bed and spread her legs during this she had kept the phone to her ear still listening to Andy ramble on. Gloria spoke down the phone "everyone is fine" but with her eyes she gave a Jay look which said "game on".

Jay crawled onto the bed and began removing the Disney land slippers that Gloria loved to wear when he noticed his mobile phone was ringing in his pocket, he decided to ignore it thinking it was important they would ring back. Returning his focus back to the task at hand Jay finished taking of Gloria's slippers to reveal her feet when decided to start tickling Gloria by rubbing the bottom of her feat. This caused Gloria to start giggling; Gloria covered the phone so Andy couldn't hear her speak and moaned at Jay "stop that! That's cheating, work these areas" Gloria said gesturing to her crotch and breasts. After she reminding Jay of the rules of the game so continued the phone conservation with Andy "sorry Andy Jay thinks it's funny to tickle me while I'm on the phone".

After this telling of Jay felt his phone ringing in his pocket again so he took it out stopped the call and threw it on the bedside table so he could focus on the game at hand, he had lost the last two times and he wasn't going to make three defeats on the bounce. He started to unbuckle Gloria's trousers pulling them down slowly planting kisses on her thighs and a cheeky one of her panty covered pussy, Jay could by Gloria's reaction and her dampening pussy that this was working and Gloria's arousal was growing, Jay moved his hands to the top of her panties ready to pull them down and have some fun when his phone rang again. Jay was annoyed but he knew if they rang a third time it was important, he lifted himself from his wife and reached over to answer his phone.

Gloria could see Jay's concern and anger as he answered the phone, she cut Andy off while he was rambling on about his trip with a "sorry Andy I've got to go" with this she hung up the phone and tossed it aside. At the same time Jay ended his phone call with a "I'll be right there", Jay turned to Gloria and said "sorry Gloria I've got to go, some bastards broke into the company warehouse" with this Jay marched out of the room and down the stairs, this was followed by the front door slamming shut a few moments later. Gloria was concerned for her husband's business, but her main feeling was frustration because Jay had started the game and not finished, it wasn't Jay not finishing the game that frustrated her, it was that he got her juices following and left her to care of herself. Gloria decided to go take a bath and finish herself off. She was still in her underwear when she stood up so she put on a cardigan and headed to the bathroom.

Gloria was on her way to the bathroom when she decided to check on her two sons. Firstly she checked on her youngest son Joe by opening the door slightly and checking he was still sound asleep which he was, so Gloria decided to move on to Manny's room. As Gloria Approached Manny's room she could hear some opera music playing, not wanting to disturb him she slowly approached the door and opened it very slightly so she could look inside, the site she saw certainty surprised her.

Manny was sitting at his computer desk with his trousers and underwear at his ankles while his left hand worked away on his manhood, normally this would be embarrassing for a mother to walk in on her son wanking but for some reason she felt it gave her a twinge between her legs. Gloria wasn't sure if this was because of what she and Jay were doing before but one thing was certain, the sight in front of her made her wetness grow even more. She was about to let her herself give in and finger herself when her arousal turned to frustration. The cause of this was Gloria spotting what Manny was wanking over; it was a picture from the last family barbeque of her young step granddaughters Haley and Alex Dunphy in bikinis. Gloria knew she had issues about letting her son go and him being attracted to girls but him wanking over other members of the family was not acceptable, if he was going to imagine someone in the family it was going to be her. With this thought Gloria entered her son's room.

Manny was so close to cumming the sight of his extremely attractive nieces in two pieces was sexy and suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder, the sudden surprise caused Manny to shoot all of his load over his computer desk and his hand. Manny was in shock he couldn't turn around, he just needed a second to regain his thoughts and access the situation. Manny's thinking was brought to a halt when his mum started cleaning his cum covered hand with a tissue and spoke up, "there is only one women in this family you wank over young man and that's me" with these words Gloria stood up and loosened her cardigan allowing it to fall to the floor revealing to Manny her light purple bra and panties.

Manny was about to speak up when Gloria planted her middle finger on his lips and whispered " new rule no speaking, tonight is all about me creating memories for you" with this Gloria stood up walked up to start performing. The first thing she did was turn off the opera music because she found it extremely distracting, she also shut the bedroom door so she could add to the feeling of a privacy. Suddenly Gloria noticed Manny's cock was only semi hard, slowly she approached Manny and knelt over him so her panty covered pussy was hovering above Manny's crotch with her bra covered boobs inches away from his face.

Gloria reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra allowing it to fall away to show her son her tits. The site of Gloria's glorious breasts was just too exciting, not only did his dick immediately rise to attention it shot his second load of the night straight on to panties above his crotch. Gloria just stepped back from Manny and spoke in her sexiest voice "well, I need to get rid of theses" with these she removed her panties allowing the underwear which was soaking in her juices and Manny's cum drop to her ankles. She stepped out the panties and knelt in front of her son taking his manhood in her mouth and gave it a really good clean with her tongue.

If he hadn't already came twice already that night Manny would have almost certainty filled Gloria's mouth with his seed but for now he was holding off, he sat back and continued to enjoy the feeling. Gloria noticed this and decided to up the action; she took the cock out of her mouth and positioned it between her tits. Manny just sat there on his seat amazed he was now receiving a tit wank from his mum and her glorious tits. Suddenly Gloria took her dick out her tits and put it back her mouth, this allowed to her lower her left hand towards her pussy and take care of her own needs, she did this by inserting two fingers into her pussy. Gloria was yet to cum tonight meaning it only took seconds for her to cum and cum hard, the sight of Gloria cumming was the final straw for Manny and he broke his mum's rule and shouted out "oh god yes" and came for the third time that night, filling his mums mouth with his cum which she used all her experience to swallow every single drop of it. After swallowing this load Gloria stood up and spoke in a sexy Teachers voice "naughty boy you broke my rule, and now you don't get your reward" with this she covered her pussy with her hands, she kept her hands where they were and bent over her so her face was whiskers away from Manny's and whispered "that's right big boy I was going to let you fuck me, but now who have to earn it" with this Gloria left the room picking up her cardigan on the way out she decided to leave underwear to act as a reminder.

As Gloria left Manny had a bucket load of feelings the main two were annoyance because he missed the opportunity to fuck a women. His second feeling was relief, relief he didn't have to fuck her right now because he really didn't think he had another in him, with this thought he stood up and collapsed on to his bed and drifted into a very deep sleep.


	4. Privacy Please

Alex Dunphy was a smart girl and she knew it in fact she knew that she was the smartest in her family by a distance, but sometimes she was too smart for her own good. Alex knew something was going on between her two siblings and she wanted to find out, after the family got home from the family photo yesterday she was certain she heard Haley shouting at Luke in her room down in basement, Normally she would shake this of as Haley getting annoyed like she did every time she got woken up by someone when she was having one of her many naps.

The reason Alex couldn't let this go was because of what happened next, when she was watching TV downstairs she heard a crash upstairs, curious she went upstairs to investigate and was almost certain she saw Haley dive into Luke's room and normally Haley wouldn't go anywhere their younger brother's room. The final reason she knew something was going on was when she went downstairs in the early morning to get a drink, she saw Luke leaving the basement in his dressing gown he was almost certainly coming from Haley's room.

The next day Alex just acted like everything was normal and planned her move, she knew she had to get into Haley's room and the best time to do that was when everyone was out of the house. She didn't have to wait long, by late morning Phil and Claire had gone to work, Haley had gone to community college and Luke had left to go film his zombie movie with Manny and their friends.

Alex left in a good twenty minutes after everyone had left before she crept into Haley's room; the first thing she noticed was that Haley 's bed was made and judging by the dirty sheets lying in the corner she had even got a clean sheet, after sharing a room with her she knew that Haley never made her bed. In fact this is how their mum first realised Dylan and Haley had first had sex because when she came to collect the bedding from the Haley's bed and noticed the sheets were covered in sweat and also had blood on them. Alex already knew that her sister had lost her virginity that night and judging by how nosy their mother was she wasn't surprised that she found out. However one thing about Claire discovering Haley had lost her virginity did surprise Alex and it happened when Alex was watching her mother strip the beds and she noticed Claire inhaling the smell of those very sheets.

Remembering what her mother did Alex slowly approached the sheets in the corner and bent down to smell them. Alex picked up the sheets and inhaled, firstly all she could smell was sweat so she was going to throw them back onto the floor when she picked up another smell, it was a smell that crept into her core and caused her panties to dampen she could smell the smell of sex.

Alex dropped the sheets and stumbled backwards when she felt her panties dampen her arousal was building and the urge to pleasure herself rising as well. This feeling and the sent coming from the sheets reminded her of the first time she experienced this aroma and the first time she masturbated.

It happened back when Alex and Haley shared a room a couple of months after Haley lost her virginity, _Alex had snuck back from a party so she could study in peace and quiet as she knew her parents were spending the night in a hotel while Luke was at his friends and Haley was out partying. Alex was sleeping in her bed when she was woken by the bedroom door crashing open and in stumbled a drunk Haley and Dylan eagerly exploring each other's bodies, Alex was about to object when she covered in the clothes of her sister and her boyfriend which they have managed to remove in double quick time. Haley and Dylan hadn't turned the lights on but Alex could still make out the lines of the naked people in the room and the sight of Dylan on top of Haley thrusting in and out of her making was moan with ecstasy was causing Alex to feel something between her legs and the scent coming from the thrusting couple took over Alex inhibitions and her reached in between her legs as she began to explore the pleasures of masturbation, her quiet moans over shadowed by load moans by the couple on the other side of the room enjoying the pleasures of sex._

The reminiscing was causing Alex's arousal to grow and her panties to dampen further she was opened the door about to go up stairs to her room and take care of her needs in her room, but she was stopped when she heard the front door open and movement upstairs. Alex shut the door again and leaned against it annoyed it must be her mum coming back for lunch, she was the last person who Alex wanted to catch her coming out of Haley's room she was so nosy that she wouldn't leave her alone into she found out why she was in her sisters room. Alex could've lied but she knew that she looked so flustered her mum would never belief her and would press her to find out the truth.

Alex was stuck, she really wanted to masturbate but she couldn't get caught so she was stuck in her sister's room until who she assumed was her mum left again. The feeling of being trapped was actually causing Alex's pussy to get even wetter and the scent of sex from the sheets was causing her arousal to rise and finally it was too much.

Alex slid down the door and unbuckled her trousers and began to move her hand between her legs when a thought hit her, if she was going to masturbate in her sister's room she may as well go all out. She moved over to sheets and striped off all her clothes and underwear exposing her young body to the room she put her clothes in the corner next to sheets and then fell into the sheets wrapping the sex stained sheets around her body. Alex lifted her lift hand to her left breast while her right hand moved in between her legs, Alex let out a soft moan as she inserted two fingers into herself but before she could get further into her fun she was disturbed by a noise, someone was coming down the stairs towards the basement bedroom.

Alex panicked she got up and quickly and dived into the wardrobe, it took her a second to realise she was still naked but before she could get back out of the wardrobe to get her clothes the door opened and Haley walked in. Alex had a clear view of the room and her sister from a crack in the wardrobe caused by her attempt to get her clothes. Haley was wearing denim hot pants and a black tank top Haley kicked of her flip flops and moaned to herself "this bra is fucking uncomfortable" with this Haley lifted her tank top over her head.

Alex was breathing heavily she was naked in her sister's wardrobe after masturbating in her sister's room on top of the sheet which her sister had sex on, she was already hornier than she had ever been in her life and this was before Haley had arrived in the room. The added excitement of Haley being in the room meant Alex was leaning against the back of the wardrobe watching her sister, while sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy. Suddenly Haley moaned about her bra and began taking of her top, with the realisation that Haley was going to take of her bra of Alex picked up the pace of her masturbation her fingers were quickly disappearing and repapering her inside her pussy. Alex was desperate to shout out she was enjoying herself so much but she managed to stop herself from moaning aloud by using her left hand to cover her mouth she didn't want to get caught masturbating over her sister, especially by the sister she was masturbating over. Alex hadn't taken her eyes of Haley who was facing the wardrobe but luckily for Alex Haley hadn't noticed her younger sister naked and masturbating inside. And then Haley's hands reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra causing it to fall quickly down to the ground and without realising it revealing her breasts to her little sister.

The site of Haley topless meant Alex once against lost control and increased her pace in her pussy with her right hand and her left hand moved from her to her left breast pinching it hard which meant after all her effort she finally had her orgasm causing her legs to kick out against the wardrobe door and her to scream loudly. Haley was about to put her tank top back on when she heard a load moan causing her to look up and see to her wardrobe doors fly open to reveal a naked Alex with two fingers in her pussy looking back at her.


	5. Sister Seduction

_To be honest I didn't expect this story to be as popular so i didn't plan this far ahead that's why this chapter took so long._

_I've got a couple ideas for future chapters but if you've got any suggestions continue to suggest them in the reviews. _

Alex was embarrassed and she just wanted to get out of the room, she grabbed the sheet to cover herself and ran for the door. The only problem was Haley was quicker and she managed to put her foot on the sheet which meant when she reached the door she was naked again. Alex's next move was to try and grab her clothes but as she bent down to pick up her clothes Haley used the sheet and wrapped it around Alex stopping from moving, the years of drunken toga parties meant Haley was skilled with wrapping sheets around people. Before Alex knew it Haley grabbed her and pushed her so she spun out of the sheet and landed on her back naked on Haley's bed.

Alex try to cover herself with her hands so Haley threw the sheet over her sister which Alex gratefully used to cover herself. Haley knelt on the bed leaning over her sister and spoke gently "you really like my sex sweat covered sheets don't you?" Alex tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth, so Haley spoke. "Or perhaps you prefer my boobs" with this Haley squeezed her boobs which were still out. Haley lent in closer Alex so they were face to face and whispered "or perhaps you prefer my lips" with this Haley gave Alex a slow soft lingering kiss on the lips. With this Alex squirmed under her sister's body and finally spoke in a weak quiet unconvincing voice "no don't it's incest". Haley just gave a smile and spoke in an authoritative yet seductive voice "please, this family is all about incest, in fact" with this she reached into the back pocket of her hot pants and pulled out her phone.

It wasn't often Haley could beat Alex in a debate or at least have her cornered and out smarted, in fact it almost never happened. But a couple days ago Haley thought it was impossible to have been fucked by her little brother and have her little sister moments ways from seduction so maybe it was possible to outsmart Alex. Haley was going to use the lessons she had learnt in the last couple of days to full advantage in order to complete the seduction of Alex, Haley also enjoyed the fact Alex hadn't taken this opportunity while Haley was looking through her phone to run or even speak she just lay on the bed, still naked and still covered by Haley's sex covered sheets, waiting for Haley to finish her sentence.

Haley found what she looking for on her phone and finally finished her sentence "in fact, when dad's fucking mum, he pictures it's your little tight body that's bouncing up and down on his dick" with these words Haley handed the phone to Alex to show her the homemade sex tape of their parents. Alex eagerly reached for it wanting to see of this was true, and when she grabbed the phone she sat up which meant the seat fell down to her waist, once again revealing her breasts to Haley which the older Dunphy daughter just sat on the bed and enjoyed the sight of these two glorious globes, Alex had had plenty of time to view Haley's tits so it was time for Haley to return the favour. Haley had seen Alex's boobs plenty of times in past because they shared a room for several years, but this was different, this wasn't sisters occasionally seeing the other while changing, this was a sexual charged women looking and the breasts of another.

Alex was transfixed on the video she was watching, a video of her parents having sex. If Alex was honest with herself she has always wanted to get another look at her parents having sex ever since she and her two siblings caught their parents in action on their anniversary a couple of years back. After she got over the original shock of seeing her mum naked on all fours and getting fucked by her dad Alex realised she needed another sight of it. After that Alex was always trying any sight she could, but the closet she got was getting an accidental flash from her mum when she left her room just wearing a dressing gown. But now she had footage of her parents in bed and it wasn't just a few seconds it was a long video of her mum and dad having hot passionate sex.

Alex's breathing had slowed up and her left was hovering at the hem of her sheets while right hand was clutching the phone the video was on. She was closely watching the footage of her mum on her dads lap whispering something sensual in his ear, she couldn't hear what they were saying but the intimacy of it meant Alex's left hand had lowered inside the sheet and was brushing the entrance of her pussy. Finally Alex had arrived at the moment she was meant to see, the moment where Haley had claimed her dad was picturing Alex, The video showed her dad closing his eyes as her mum lowered herself on him and shouting out Alex's name. When Alex heard her dad shout her name, she let out a load involuntary moan and almost came right at that moment and instinctively she inserted her fingers into her pussy and began to masturbate again not caring that her older sister was on the same bed watching her.

When Haley heard Alex moan it gave her some enjoyment and caused her to smile she had won, Alex was hers. However the enjoyment of trapping of Alex in this weird sexual situation was overshadowed by an enjoyment of a different kind, when she heard Alex moan it caused a twinge of pleasure between her legs, and when Alex slipped her hand under the sheets and she started to masturbate, Haley's arousal took to a new level. Alex was still focused on the video but her other hand was down at her pussy working hard, in fact the action of Alex's left hand meant the sheet fell further down showing Haley the sight of Alex fingering herself.

When Haley's eyes were treated to this seductive sight, the sexual tension grew so much Haley could almost see it she knew she had to join in; quickly she removed her hot pants and panties so she was also completely naked. Haley lay back and spread legs and began to masturbate with vigour, the fingers on her right hand entered her already soaking wet pussy while her left hand clutched the bedding beneath her. During all of this Haley hadn't taken her eyes of her masturbating sister on the other side of the bed.

Suddenly the video had ended and Alex dropped the phone to her side and began focus on her masturbation and picturing being with her dad. However at that moment Alex realised they were now both naked and masturbating with this Alex locked eyes with Haley and suddenly it wasn't her dad she was thinking of, it was Haley.

The Sisters continued the masturbation just staring into each other's eyes. When their eyes met they both just kept the gaze and picked up the pace of their fingering, as the fingering got faster the moans from the two sisters got louder and louder. Alex and Haley were both desperate to cum, they could feel the pressure building, they could she look of lust and desperation on each other's face and finally they the build up of sexual energy was too much and they came hard. As the two sisters came and flooded their fingers with their own juices and they both lost complete control and shouted out each other's names at the top of their voices, if anyone was in the Dunphy house at that moment they would have almost certainly heard it.

After a couple of moments the sisters had regained their composure and met in the middle of the bed, their faces whiskers away from each other and then they lent in and kissed. It started out as a soft kiss but Haley took control by picking up the intensity of it and by slipping in her tongue, but Alex wasn't going to be beaten she slide her hands down Haley's and on to her firm arse ,which Alex had to admit was a lot better than her own. This moment of contemplation was stopped when once again as Haley took control, she broke of the kiss and pushed Alex down so she was lying on the bed and Haley was on top. Alex tried to fight back to get dominance but when Haley started to plant kisses on her neck she gave up and just let Haley have control.

Haley sat up and looked at her sister underneath her and she knew she had control, she got Alex to sit up and positioned herself so her breasts hovering in front of Alex's face. Alex took the hint and took Haley's right breast in her mouth and began to suck. This was a new sensation for Haley she had people suck her breasts before but this was different. Alex didn't know what she was doing but she learnt quickly and seemed to be enjoying the taste of her sister's breasts. For the next five minutes she obeyed Haley's wishes and kept sucking on her breasts eagerly switching between the breasts. Alex's work on Haley's breasts had got the older Dunphy excited and now she needed more, she stopped and Alex and laid back on her back spreading her legs hoping Alex would take the hint.

Alex saw her sister spread her legs and she knew what she had to do. Alex crawled over and lowered her head between Haley's legs to get to the sweet prize between. It took Alex a few minutes to find out how best to use her tongue and give Haley the most pleasure but finally her tongue found Haley's g-spot. After that it only took a few moments until Haley was shouting Alex's name out again as she flooded her sister's face with her juices.

Before Alex could recover from having her face covered in her sister's nectar she was once again on her back and Haley was once again on top of her. But this time Haley was at Alex's boobs circling her tongue around Alex's nipples which sent shivers of pleasure down Alex's body. After Haley had finished tasting Alex's breasts she moved down to her pussy, the new feeling of having a tongue inside her body caused Alex to squeal loudly. It didn't take long before Haley had her tongue and fingers inside Alex flicking her clit and reaching the areas of Alex's pussy she didn't know she had, Alex was about to cum when Haley suddenly stopped, but before Alex could say anything something else started to enter her.

Haley was happy, Alex had given her a great orgasm and now while Haley was returning the favour she hatched a new plan. While switching from Alex's breast to her pussy Haley managed to grab her dildo from her bedside draws without Alex noticing. Haley was ready to enact yet another plan, she had Alex just where she wanted moments from cumming. Just as Alex was about to cum, Haley removed her tongue and fingers from Alex's pussy and positioned the dildo at her entrance. Haley slowly pushed the dildo into Alex into she reached a barrier, at that moment Haley pushed the dildo right into Alex's pussy breaking her hymen and taking her virginity, Haley had now taken the virginity of both her siblings.

A sudden burst of pain went through Alex as Haley broke her hymen and made her women. This pain was quickly overshadowed with pleasure as she came, but Haley didn't stop after this she just picked up the pace and slide the dildo in and out of her pussy. Haley continued to move the dildo inside Alex but as she did it she moved up Alex so they were face to face. For next few moments the only the only sounds that could be heard was the dildo moving in and out of Alex's pussy and the slight moan Alex gave as the dildo entered her.

Haley decided she needed to stop this moan so she crashed her lips into Alex's the two kissed passionately. They spent several minutes expressing their passion with their lips while Haley kept entering Alex with the dildo. Suddenly Alex came giving Haley a great view of her orgasm face, Haley just chuckled and gave her one final kiss before she fell over Alex and lay down next to her. The sisters spent next moments lying next to each other naked, before Alex finally got her clothes back on and escaped back upstairs before anyone else caught her in her sister's room.


	6. Family Fun Memories

Gloria let out a frustrated grunt as she tossed her shopping bags aggressively down on her bedroom floor, she then kicked of her high heels and fell on to her bed. Her room and her house was quiet and she let that wash over her just for second, Joe was on a day out with Andy, Manny was out with a friend and Jay was at work still sorting out the break in which happened a week ago.

The quietness didn't help Gloria's mood, ever since the break in at Jay's business he didn't have time for sex, he stayed at work late and left early all in aid of sorting out insurance, repairing damage and making sure he wouldn't lose money. Gloria understood why he was doing it but she was still annoyed, the last sexual experience she had was when her son filled her mouth with his cum. She thought back to that experience, she denied him the chance to fuck her because he spoke and now she was regretting that decision, if she knew she was going have no sex this week she would let her son fuck her all night long.

Gloria broke her trance by standing up and stripping of all her clothes so she stood in her room naked, she then reached into her shopping bags and pulled out a brand new dildo. Gloria removed the packaging and lay down on her back on her bed ready to get rid of her frustration. Gloria brushed over her breasts to erect her nipples and gave them a pinch which caused her to squeal with pleasure to herself, with her other hand she rubbed the outer lips of her pussy with the dildo. The wetness between Gloria's legs grew even further and with this she inserted the dildo into herself.

Gloria was moaning loudly to herself as she pinched her nipple with her left hand and her right hand moved the dildo in and out of her pussy. She was getting pleasure from her masturbating but it wasn't getting the job done she needed more excitement, she needed her favourite game. Gloria left her breast to reach over and grab the bedside phone so she could phone Jay while she pleasured herself. As she reached over for the phone caused the dildo slipped from her pussy and fell at the entrance of her other hole. Gloria had been fucked up the arse before but she had never put a dildo up there before. She positioned her dildo at her arse while she started to dial Jay's work number, the phone rang a couple of times before at the other end she heard Jay speak "hello, Pritchett closets and blinds Jay speaking".

Claire walked back to her office from her lunch break with a smile on her face; she had just done some shopping which should lead to a lot of fun. Claire sat back on her office chair and looked into the shopping bag to admire what she had bought, black hair dye the same shade of her youngest daughters Alex's hair. Ever since Claire had pretended to be her daughter in bed while she was with Phil she wanted to do it again, it was the best fuck she had ever had. She thought back to that night, and how Phil was picturing his daughter was on his dick, and she was picturing her own father fucking her. Claire started to form a plan, a plan of pretending to be her sweet innocent little girl with her black hair just lying there waiting for her daddy to fuck her hard and long, maybe she would get Phil to fuck her on Alex's bed as well, just for the added excitement.

As Claire read the box a thought occurred to her, with this hair colour she could pretend to be Haley as well. Claire was almost certain she had heard her oldest daughter having sex loudly in her basement bedroom over the last week. Claire was imagining it now, Haley picking up some random guy for a bar and bringing him home, sneaking him down to her basement bedroom and fucking him all night long. Claire started to picture what pretending to be her daughter would be like, lying on her daughter's bed pretending to be them while her husband fucks her hard, screaming his daughter's names as he unleashes his load inside her.

The Father Daughter incest vibe was really getting Claire going; she could feel the wetness between her legs grow as she thought of her husband fucking her daughters and her dad fucking her. Claire lowered the fly of her trousers and out put her right hand down her trousers. Claire closed her eyes and allowed the fantasy to continue, the idea of incest had always turned her on even when she was a teenager.

Claire thought back to those times when she was a wild teenager who was always trying to get a peep at her brother changing or her parents having sex. She thought back to the time she once made a cheeky pass at Mitchell and how she almost ended up in bed with her dad.

_Claire was walking back to her room in only a towel and a disappointed look on her face, she had just "accidentally" dropped her towel while bumping into Mitchell in the hall way, while doing that she managed to show her brother the goods on offer with a flash of her boobs and hairless pussy. She also managed to grind her arse against his crotch while picking up the towel and yet she felt no response, ready to move on from her disappointment she went into her room still horny to get ready for a night on the town. _

_Several hours later Claire returned home drunk and with a man in tow. She ushered him upstairs easily enough, she had enough experience bringing guys home and she was becoming an expert at it. Claire who was just wearing her bra and panties had her new guy sitting on her bed in his boxers, they were enjoying a couple more drinks from Claire's secret collection in her room when she remembered how she got caught last time she came home late she had forgot to lock the front door, and if her dad found it unlocked again in the morning she was in deep shit._

_Claire stumbled down the stairs still in her underwear and successfully managed to check the door annoyingly it was locked so she headed back upstairs to get some cock, it was only after she reached the top of the stairs when the extra drinks hit her, and she lost her bearing. Normally she would follow the light of her room to find her way, but a couple of weeks ago her mum had popped her head in to see why she was still awake and caught Claire fingering herself, it was an extremely embarrassing moment which she knew would be a thousand times worse if it was a guy her mum had a caught inside her rather than her fingers so now she kept the light off eager to avoid this. Claire was now regretting this decision, eventually she managed to find her room and the guy she brought home dozing under the duvet, Claire also found his boxers on the floor meaning he was naked under the duvet. Claire decided it was time to reward his patience._

_Claire slipped under the duvet and grasped the semi hard cock of the naked man in her bed, the cock immediate grew hard to six and a half inches and Claire began to slowly stroke it. Claire could hear the guy starting to moan as her teenage hands slowly stroked his cock, she followed this by taking the first three inches of his cock in her mouth but it wasn't long before she had all six and a half inches down her throat. After a few minutes the groans of her conquest were getting louder as he approached his climax as a result of her skilful blowjob, Claire decided it was time to finish him off and give that cock in her teenage pussy. Claire used the technique she always used when she wanted to finish a guy off, she gave her special tongue flick and before she knew he was realising his seed into her mouth. She quickly gulped his cum down and removed her panties began to position herself on her back next to the guy as she was doing this she noticed it, there was a third person in the bed. All of a sudden Claire sobered up and noticed what bed she was in, her parents in her drunken haze she'd gotten the wrong room. Her dad began to whisper in her ear "oh Dede that's the best blowjob you've ever given me, now I'm going to fuck you raw" with this jay moved to position himself, this gave Claire the opportunity to slip out of bed and grab her panties at the same time, leaving her dad to try and fuck her mum "raw" . _

As Claire's memory finished she climaxed, drenching her panties in her juices. Claire quickly cleaned up by removing he soaked panties, she decided it was better to go commando than wear them all day and continued on with her work. Claire decided to check on how her dad was getting on with the insurance company they should be entitled to a large payment and Claire wanted to know the latest, but as she reached his office she was treated to an interesting sight. Claire caught her father wanking while on the phone to his wife, a couple of weeks ago Claire may have ran away, but with recent events and distant memories coming back she decided to watch and as she did made a decision, she was going to get some of that cock.


	7. Caught Again

Alex lay back on the sofa in her house where she was happily watching one of her favourite movies love actually, enjoying the charm of the British film. While she watched her mind joyfully reminisced about the events of the last couple of weeks.

It all started when she snuck into her sisters room to see what she had been up to, and it ended it up with an voyeurism filled masturbation session and extremely passion fill sex romp with her sister. She would have assumed the sex would have stopped after that one incident, simply because it was initiated by a fit of passion, confusion, and sexual frustration from seeing her sister naked and seeing her dad picturing his daughter in bed, so she couldn't think of a situation where it would happen again.

The problem with leaving it as a magnificent one night stand was the sexual tension, before hand Alex didn't notice the sexual attraction between her and Haley but after that night, the attraction and the tension was alive and it was undeniable. The new revelations led to new series of sexual encounters over the resulting days where Alex not only had plenty of time fucking her sister with her fingers and a dildo she also had several tastes of her delicious pussy. The sex sessions had got so load and passionate at one point Alex was sure someone would have overheard them; Alex hoped they would think it was just Haley fucking a random guy and wouldn't give a second thought.

The movie ended but Alex didn't notice, her mind had wondered to her sexual experiences over the last couple of weeks and now she was horny and she wanted a sister sex session. Phil and Claire were out seeing the new "croctopus" movie; while Luke was busy in his room probably masturbating so being caught wasn't an issue. However there was one issue, Haley was also out meaning she would have to wait for sex. Alex decided she couldn't wait for her sister to return, she needed her release now so she decided it was time for a masturbation session. Alex knew there was only one way to get the thrill she would get with her sister, and that way was to masturbate on Haley's bed and to use Haley's dildo.

The anticipation of the masturbation fun had gotten Alex wet, in fact she had gotten so excited for it that see almost ran down the stairs to the basement bedroom. Before Alex had even got to the bedroom she had already started to undress, as she burst through Haley's door her purple top was already over her head when she received the scare of her life.

Alex had just discarded her shirt and was about to start unbuckling her fly but as her she started to lower the zipper when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her hips aggressively. The shock of the hands on her hips caused Alex freeze on her spot for second, as she froze she was pulled backwards towards the hands and a set of lips began to kiss her neck. She finally regained her senses and tried to push away the aggressor, she tried to turn and fight them off but only succeeded in getting in a tangle and falling backwards on to Haley's bed, as she did she dragged to other person down with her so they landed on top of her.

After she crashed on to the bed Alex was able to identify the aggressor, it was her younger brother Luke. Alex screamed as she pushed Luke of her body and started to hit him, she stopped hitting her brother so she could start berating him aggressively instead. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Luke who was taken aback by the situation and only managed to respond with "I thought you were Haley" Alex amazed by the response stuttered slightly before giving her response " oh I'm so sorry I wasn't the sister you were trying to feel up" as Alex finished her sentence she took a step back and finally noticed that her brother was only wearing a white pair of white boxers, it was at this point it occurred to her that Luke intended to do more than feel up Haley.

Luke was only half registering what Alex was now saying about boundaries because as Alex had noticed what he was wearing, he noticed what she was wearing. Luke looked his sister up and down and saw that the fly of her tight black trousers was undone and more importantly she was didn't have a shirt on, so her purple bra was on display for all to see, with that sight of his sister Luke felt his cock grow rock hard.

Alex noticed that Luke was just staring at her bra covered breasts rather them listening to her very serious point about attempting to sexually assault his sisters. Alex gave up and started to walk to the door, if she was being honest being caught by Luke just added to her lust and all she wanted to do was go to her room to masturbate and plan her next move. But before Alex could reach the door Luke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

Luke needed to explain his side of the argument, he pulled his sister close so they faces were just inches apart and the tent in his boxers were lightly pressing against Alex's stomach. Alex started to creep back slightly and was about speak but it was Luke who broke the silence by speaking "calm down, it would've been completely consensual sex" Alex took a step closer to respond to her brother and spoke in an unconvincing tone " as if Haley would agree to have sex with her brother". Luke chuckled to himself; Alex clearly didn't believe her own statement. Luke closed the remaining gap so once again their faces were inches apart and whispered "so Haley would spend the last two weeks having load sex with her sister and not have sex have sex with her brother, and besides I've had already slept with her once and I wanted round two, but I could always find other options" with these final words Luke lightly placed his hands on Alex's hips.

Alex didn't know what to do she was growing hornier by the second; she could feel the tent in her brother's boxers press against her and the sexual tension in the room. Alex was weighing up her options when Luke brought his lips into hers and started to kiss her, with this intrusion Alex gave up thinking and started to kiss back. The siblings spent the next minute just kissing and exploring each other's bodies with their hands, eventually they fell onto Haley's bed and started to pick up the action.

The Siblings spent the next couple of minutes fighting for control. Eventually Alex found herself on top of the couple, it was at this point Alex broke of the kissing and sat up so she was staring down at her younger brother. Alex was sitting so her jeans covered crotch was resting on top of Luke's boxer concealed erection. Alex lowered herself down so once again the sibling's faces were inches apart and sensually whispered "I think you're wearing too many layers". With these words Alex placed her hands on Luke's chest and slowly began to drag herself down his body until her face was in front of his boxer covered crotch and her hands were at his waistband. Alex took an intake of breath and pulled her brother's boxers down and completely off, Luke's cock sprung from its casing and right in front of Alex's face. Alex was actually in shock for a second, because in dawned on her that despite having lots of sex with Haley, she had never actually seen a penis. Alex spent a few seconds lightly stroking his penis when finally she decided to bite the bullet and wrapped her lips around her brother's cock.

Luke laid back and enjoyed the sensation of having an Alex Dunphy blowjob, she was clearly inexperienced, it took her a few attempts to take his whole penis in her mouth but when she did, she started to improve and get more into it. When Haley gave a blowjob she put a lot of emphasis on the tongue work and didn't use hands as much, but when Alex gave a blowjob she used her hands a lot more by often taking Luke's cock out of her mouth and wank him off slightly. Eventually Luke eventually started to feel his end approach so he put his hands on the back of his sister's head and yelled "I'm cumming" and filled Alex's mouth with his seed.

Alex heard her brother begin to groan slightly and she knew this meant his was about to cum, but before she could react she felt him place his hands on the back of her head and hold her head in place on his cock, it was at this moment Luke gave his warning and filled Alex's mouth with his cum. After her brother had finished cumming he let go of her head and released her, after Luke released her head Alex sat up and swallowed her brother's load, although the size of the load in her mouth meant she didn't really have a choice but she didn't complain, after her first taste of cum it turned she loved the taste, maybe even more than the taste of her sister Haley pussy.

After she finished with her brothers cum, she brought her face to Luke's face and kissed him again and sensually whispered "my turn now". After speaking Alex pushed away from her brother and started to remove the rest of her clothes so she was hovering just Luke in her matching purple bra and panties. Alex smiled to herself; she was in control of her brother and that's how she likes it. With this she unclasped her bra to reveal her breasts to her brother, as Alex dropped her bra to onside she was startled when Luke grabbed her waist and flipped her, so now he was on top and Alex was underneath her naked brother. Rather than have another round of fighting for control with her brother Alex laid back and let him get to work.

Luke looked down at his topless sister, admiring her large breasts and her panties which were clearly soaked by her juices, he decided that he would leave the sweet pussy to last and have a go on his sister's boobs first. Like he did with Haley, Luke switched between breasts often and also gave Alex's nipples aggressive little pinches which caused her to squeal. After a couple more enjoyment squeals from his sister, Luke decided it was time for the next course.

Alex couldn't help but compare Luke's technique to that of their sister Haley, when Haley was playing with Alex's breasts she was much more sensual and gentle, where as Luke was much more aggressive. She wasn't sure what she preferred and before she could decide Luke stopped, she wondered why for a second but then she felt his fingers at the waistband of her panties and she knew why.

Luke savoured the sight as she saw the sight of Alex's pussy, in the last couple of weeks Luke had seen both his sister's pussies, and now he wondered if they tasted the same. As Luke dug in he noticed that although they did taste different they also had a very similar flavour to them. Luke also noticed that the enthusiasm that worked on Haley didn't work as well on Alex, so to try and get the job done he tried some new things and as he was trying these things he found the spot, the spot that caused his sister to scream and spray his face with her nectar.

Alex panted for a few seconds before Luke popped his head back and gave her a satisfied smirk, Alex knew what was coming next and she look forward to it, the horniness inside her had almost completely taken over and now she wanted her brother's cock inside her. Alex let out a small moan as Luke began to lightly push past her pussy lips, but as the tip of his penis entered her the sensible mind of Alex Dunphy appeared. Alex placed her hands on Luke's chest and pushed him back so his dick would also leave her pussy. Luke spoke in a clearly frustrated tone as he was stopped from entering his sister "why did you stop me?" Alex in the tone she always used when she was explain things to her family "because you not wearing a condom, and I know you, you'll get carried away and before you know it you will be pumping be full of your cum". Before Luke could respond Alex reached over to Haley's draws to get a condom, during her sexual encounters with Haley Alex had seen that her sister kept condoms in the same draw as she did her dildo.

Although Luke was frustrated he would have to wait a little longer to fuck Alex he was also relived, because in his excitement he had for gotten about protection and he didn't want to have to explain an incestuous pregnancy to his parents. Alex tossed a condom at him and as she did she pointed out that it was Haley's last condom so he should try not break it while he opened it. Luke had finally got the condom safely on but by now frustration had got the better of him and instead of gently going in to his sister like he did last time, he positioned his cock at her entrance and ploughed it into her in one go.

Alex was waiting for Luke to finish with the condom and get back to work. Although Haley had shoved her dildo into Alex's pussy several times, Alex was still nervous about taking her first real cock, seeing Luke position himself Alex closed her eyes and hoped he would be gentle. As Luke rammed into her Alex yelled out some expletives and was about to verbally abuse her brother when the pleasure took over, after deciding it was too pleasurable to be angry Alex began to move her hips into Luke's and really get this sibling sex session going.

The brother and sister spent the next several minutes in a fast paced passionate sex session where once again they battled for dominance, as they swapped their positions the room was filled with noises of their load grunts and the bed springs of Haley's bed. Alex had already came once during this and now she was riding her brother approaching her second orgasm at the same time Luke was approaching his, both sibling groaned loudly as they came, Alex releasing yet another flood of juices from her pussy while Luke filled up the condom with his seed. As they finished they lay on the bed next to each other both heavily breathing when they were interrupted by a new voice "that looked like fun" they siblings looked up in shock to see their older sister Haley standing in the doorway.


	8. Dunphy Sibling Bonding

Haley had came home in a good mood she had a fun night out with Andy, hearing the stories about his recent trip to go and see his girlfriend, although Haley wanted to be with Andy and had a couple attempts at flirting, which included not wearing any underwear under her dress, she still enjoyed hanging out as friends. She decided she should go bed and maybe if she was still up a quick fuck session with Alex. As Haley walked down the stairs to her room she could hear the distinctive sounds of grunting and bed springs. Haley knew exactly who it was in her room, and as she opened her door she wasn't surprised to be greeted to sight of her younger sister riding her younger brother.

After she spoke her two siblings remained frozen on the bed still completely naked and clearly startled at Haley's appearance. Haley took a step forward and closed the door behind her when Luke finally spoke in a nervous tone "what are you doing here?" Haley just gave him a look and said "the real question is, why you two using my room for your sexy time" but before either Luke or Alex could reply Haley took another step forward and changed her tone "but more importantly, why didn't you guys wait for me?" with these words Haley allowed her dress to fall off to reveal her naked form, Haley stepped out of the dress and joined her siblings on the bed.

Luke couldn't believe it, his original plan was to have sex with Haley and nothing else but first he ended up in bed with Alex and now he had both of his sisters naked on the bed with him. The only problem with this was Luke was drained from his time with Alex and he didn't think he had it in himself for another round. His sisters seemed to sense this and began to give him a show; Haley dived on top of Alex and began an intense make out session where they caressed each other's naked bodies and lightly fingered each other. The sight of his two extremely sexy sisters rubbing their naked bodies together was unsurprisingly enough to get Luke back to full attention, and when he was Haley broke of the kiss with her sister and spoke "looks like he ready now" with this Haley left Alex and moved over to Luke. Luke was admiring sight as Haley removed the condom which now loosely rested on his dick and then take his cock into her mouth and began to clean the remaining cum of it, but Luke's sight was blocked when Alex lowered herself onto Luke's face and rested her pussy inches from his mouth, Luke took the obvious hint and dug in.

Haley was enjoying her first taste of dick in a while; as much as she enjoyed the sweet taste of pussy especially when it was her sister's pussy nothing truly beat a good hard dick in her mouth. Haley looked up to see Alex resting on Luke's face, the siblings eyes met and Haley could tell that Alex was getting the pleasure she should be from Luke's muff munching. So Haley decided to remedy the situation by giving Luke her trademark tongue flick, this move caused Luke to jolt which caused Alex to give out a moan and give Haley a look of how did you do that. Haley broke away from the blowjob and give Alex a light peck on the lips and whisper so only she could hear "don't worry I'll teach you" with this Haley gave Alex a passionate kiss and slipped her tongue her mouth and showed her the magic tongue flick.

After Haley showed Alex the move they decided to swap positions, so Haley was resting on Luke's face and Alex was trying her new move on Luke's dick. Alex was a bit careful at first, this was only the second time she had given a blowjob and this time she wanted to do it even better. Alex Could hear Haley giving Luke instructions so he could improve his technique it was clearly working because she began to moan loudly, as Haley began to moan Alex decided it was time to test out her new skill. After a couple of attempts Alex had perfected the tongue action and had Luke pleasurably moaning into Haley's pussy which in turn caused her to moan out loudly. It wasn't long before Luke's moans turned into grunts and for the second time that night Luke shot a load of hot cum into his sister's mouth, Luke's climax was quickly followed by an orgasmic shout of "oh god yes" from Haley as she reached her orgasm and covered her brothers face with her nectar.

This time round Alex found it a lot easier to swallow her brother's load and when she had she eagerly cleaned up his dick as well. As Alex pulled away from Luke's cock so was surprised to see that despite cumming three times tonight Luke was still hard, obviously the excitement of having both of his sisters kept his hard and gave him great sexual stamina. Haley and Alex met once again above Luke to exchange kisses, Haley broke the kiss first and simply said "you need to try his new pussy eating technique" Alex just smiled and said "I will". The siblings began to move position however the fun that had gone before had meant that the siblings and the bedding were soaked with sweat , so as Alex tried to move she slipped and her body went towards meaning her pussy landed directly on her brother's unprotected cock.

Luke was panting, he was tired but he wanted to continue and sight of his two naked sisters once again kissing meant he could easily continue. Luke was about to suggest they should take this further when Alex let out a little squeal and suddenly his dick was treated to one of the greatest feelings in the world, being bareback inside his sister. If he hadn't came three times already that night the feeling of being inside Alex with a condom would have caused him to erupt immediately, but luckily for the pair he could hold for a while.

The room went quiet for a second as Alex rested on top of Luke's dick; she wasn't sure what to do. She knew Haley didn't have any condoms left and besides not using a condom meant Alex could already feel more waves of pleasure, once again Luke Flipped her so he was on top and their faces were whiskers apart. Alex quickly glanced at Haley who was lying next to them eagerly fingering herself at the scene which unfolding in front of her, she then looked at Luke and spoke in an authoritative tone "just don't cum in me" with this Luke began to thrust forward and the new sex session began.

Haley Laid back and watched her brother and sister fuck like rabbits; Alex had clearly gotten over her worry of Luke not wearing a condom and making noises that showed that she really liked that fact now. After switching who was on top a couple times Alex was now on the bottom, Haley wasn't sure if this was because Luke was the dominant one between the pair of if Alex was just more physically tired, after all they were already going at it long before Haley even came along. Haley didn't know why these two had decided to use her room to have sex, but as she fingered herself while watching them two continue to fuck she was glad she did. As Alex started to approach another orgasm she moaned loudly, the sound of her little sister's sexual moans were always a turn on for Haley, and as Alex came Haley did as well meaning the room was filled with the sound of the sisters sexual screams .

Alex was panting as came down from yet another orgasm, however Luke was still on top of her pumping away, however he had slowed clearly he was getting tired from all the nights action and but the looks of it he was still a while away from cumming. Suddenly Luke was rugby tackled of Alex by Haley, and now Haley was resting on top of Luke.

Haley was now on top of Luke and looking down at him with a look full of sexual desire, Haley smirked and softly spoke "my turn now" with this Haley lowered herself on to her brother's cock. Like Alex, Haley had never fucked a guy without a condom before and she was now discovering why Alex was giving those extra moans the extra feeling from being bareback was amazing. Luke tried over turn Haley so he could be on top but Haley wouldn't let him, when the two of them had sex Haley wanted to be in control. After a few moments of trying to regain control Luke had given up Haley was now in control, as Haley was on top she had slowed down the pace, because when she was on top she liked to have slower pace so the guy's dick could fully reach inside her. Haley's joyful ride on her brother's cock was interrupted when she felt something start to push at her other entrance, Haley turned her head to see that Alex had got the dildo out of the draws and now had it positioned at Haley's ass.

Alex smiled to herself at the look Haley gave her when she positioned the dildo at her ass, Alex was back in control. At first Alex thought Haley would try and resist her, but Haley actually changed the pace of her thrusts on Luke to allow Alex to position the toy at her back entrance. It took Alex a few attempts to get it in, but after several attempts and a brief fingering of Haley's ass to get it loosened up Alex had finally fully inserted the dildo into her sister's ass.

Eventually the three siblings got into a rhythm with Haley bouncing on Luke and Alex inserting the dildo in Haley's ass. Haley was the first to cum having both holes filled meant orgasmic pressures took over and she coated her brother's cock with her cum. When Haley had finished her orgasm Alex removed to dildo from her ass, it was at this point Luke started to grunt so quickly Haley jumped off and got two her knees at the side bed, seeing this Alex joined her which meant Luke could unleash his final load of the night on to both his sister's faces.

After coating his sisters with his cum Luke had fallen back on to the bed exhausted, while Alex and Haley climbed back on the bed and started to giggle. Alex laid back and try to recover from what had just happened, meanwhile Haley had reached for her hand bag and pulled some makes wipes to help clean face off, she handed Alex some but as Alex was cleaning her face she noticed something in Haley's bag. Sitting in Haley's bag was a new box of condoms, Alex picked them up and gave Haley a look, Haley just laughed and responded with a "I'm bet you're happy I didn't tell I had some after all" Alex just gave out a half frustrated half amused chuckle before she started to collect her clothes and head upstairs to have a shower before their parents came home.


	9. And your prize is

The entire modern family were at Jay's house enjoying one of their sunshine filled family barbeque pool parties. Haley and Alex were sunbathing at the side of the pool, while the rest of the family were busy inside the house.

Alex smiled to herself, ever since the threesome she had with her two siblings her sex drive had increased dramatically which meant over the last few days she had enjoyed hot steamy sex with both of siblings on a number of occasions, however not in a threesome again. Alex glanced over at her sexy older sister and admired the leopard skin two piece bikini she was wearing, although Alex liked having sex with both of her siblings, she enjoyed Haley more and she trusted Haley more and therefore let her do almost everything she wanted. This included Haley shoving a dildo up Alex's arse, where as Luke still had to wear a condom until he had came at least twice, simply because Alex didn't trust his control about not cumming inside her and it also meant when he go bareback in her he would able to last longer before pulling out. The silence between the two sisters was broken when Haley gave Alex nudge, without realising it the thoughts of having sex with her brother and sister had caused Alex to lightly rubbing her pussy through her bikini bottoms.

Haley liked the fact that her younger sister was embracing her sex drive, and she loved the fact Alex was checking out her bikini body. Haley decided to return the favour and check out Alex's body as well and her tight fighting two piece bright pink bikini, it was now when Haley realised that Alex was in some sort of trance and was gently rubbing her own pussy. Haley was tempted to just sit back and watch her younger sister lightly touch herself in public and maybe even join her, but she decided against it and warned Alex when she heard the rest of the modern family clan coming towards the pool.

Claire Stopped just before she got outside to admire her new black hair in the reflection on the patio door, the exact same shade of hair as Alex. She was planning to take the fantasy with Phil to a whole new level by pretending to be Alex in Alex's bed why Phil fucked her hard. As Claire finished admiring her hair she noticed her husband was also doing some admiring himself by checking out his two bikini clad daughters, while sporting an erection which was too big to hide. Claire snuck up behind her husband and whispered gently in his ear "you can't control yourself can you" Phil could only manage a few stuttered non words before Claire spoke again "don't worry your secret is safe with me". As Claire finished her sentence Mitch, Cam and Lily walked passed which caused Phil to jump behind his wife to hide the daughter caused erection he was sporting. Claire noticed this and without saying a word grabbed Phil's hand and ushered him to follow her.

Phil happily followed his wife as she took him to the upstairs of her father's house, he was hoping she was planning to give him a blowjob or maybe it was lucky a quickie. Phil was slightly surprised and taken aback when instead of taking him to one of the bedrooms Claire took him to the upstairs bathroom. However it all became clear when a Claire opened the window to reveal the view, as Phil looked out he noticed he had a perfect view of his two sexy bikini covered daughters. Phil lowered his trunks and began to stroke his cock, as he continued to stare at his two daughters he got more and more excited and began to pick up the pace. Phil was stopped when Claire coughed; when she did he took his eyes of his daughters to see his wife bent over the bath tub with her bikini bottoms at her feet and her pussy on display, Phil quickly stopped his wanking session and rammed his dick up Claire's soaked pussy.

The idea that Phil's lust for his daughters was a massive turn on for Claire, the idea that Phil wanted to fuck his on innocent daughters really got Claire excited, and nothing turned her on like incest taboo. As Phil started to wank over his daughters Claire just watched him and while she did she lowered her fingers into her bikini bottoms and began to finger herself. It wasn't long until Claire decided that her fingers weren't enough and that she needed her husband's cock, so she lowered her bikini bottoms and bent herself over the bath.

As Phil slammed into Claire she felt her whole body shunt forward, clearly the excitement of having sex while looking at his daughters was really getting Phil going, not only was he aggressively fucking her he was also moaning his daughters names as he thrust. As Phil was picturing his daughters, Claire decided that she would picture someone else as well, Claire closed her eyes and quietly started to moan "daddy".

Manny was quietly singing to himself as left his room, today was going to be a good day for him, because today was the first time the family was going to try his homemade blueberry cheesecake and he was looking forward to all the complements he was bound to get. Manny decided that he wanted some photos to savour that triumph feeling so he made his way to the upstairs closet to fetch the camera. As he was walking to the closet he got sight to behold in the bathroom with the door wide open were Phil and his step sister Claire aggressively fucking over the bathtub.

When his first saw the sight in the bathroom his first reaction was to hide at the side of the open door so he could keep watching the scene unfolding in front of him. His second reaction was to start unzipping his shorts so he could he wank along to the sight of Phil fucking Claire. However as Manny was about to start stroking his cock he remembered the rule his mum made, the only girl in the family he was allowed to wank over was her. Manny thought back to that night and the events that took place, about the tit wank, the blowjob and how his mum said he had to earn the ultimate prize, Manny decided he would have rather have that prize than risk getting caught wanking over Phil and Claire, so he zipped up his shorts and turned around to walk away, but as he turned he saw standing behind him was his mother with her eyes watching all that was happening in front of her.

Gloria just watched as Manny just stood there shocked into a silence, so she spoke first. "Looks like you been following the rules, and now you win a prize" with this remark Gloria placed her hands on her son's chest and slowly began them down until they reached the waistband of his shorts. It was at this moment when both Phil and Claire announced to each other they were cumming, not wanting to be caught by the couple as they left the bathroom Gloria grabbed Manny and dragged him into his room.

Manny stumbled and fell onto his bed as his mum grabbed him and chucked him into his room, he regained his composure to look up and see his mum close his door and walk over to him until she was standing over him. Manny just sat there and smiled as Gloria started to remove her matching black bikini. Once again Manny was staring at the gorgeous naked body of his mother, seeing this sight once gain gave Manny confidence, causing him to jump up and mash his face into his mum's tits.

After a few seconds over Manny suckling on her breasts Gloria pushed him back a few inches and planted a kiss on his lips. After the kiss broke Gloria placed her hands on the base of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Gloria threw Manny's shirt to the ground and pushed him down on the bed, Gloria quickly followed her son by throwing herself on top of him and resting so her head was hovering over his short covered cock. Gloria removed Manny's shorts and boxers in one quick swoop so his cock now stood free in front of her face with this Gloria gave Manny a sexy devilish look and engulfed his entire cock in one.

Manny lay back on his back watching his mums head go up and down on his cock, every few bobbles she would shoot a sexy little look in his direction. With the looks his mum was giving him and her skill at giving head It didn't take before Manny felt his end approach, grunting loudly he unleashed a large amount of his seed into his mum's mouth, which she easily swallowed without fuss.

After this Gloria grabbed Manny by the hips and flipped them over so she was on the bottom and Manny was leaning over his mum. After a few moments of silence Gloria softly spoke "time to claim your reward my special boy" but that wasn't what Manny had planned, Manny lowered himself positioned his mouth so it was whiskers away from his mum's pussy, "I want to taste my prize first" with these words Manny moved his mouth to his mum's pussy.

Initially Gloria was thrilled for her son to take more initiative and start eating her out, however this didn't last long as the usual pleasure she got from being eaten out just wasn't coming. Manny seemed lost and nervous as he delicately probed at Gloria's crotch, eventually Gloria got frustrated and decided to give her son a helping hand. Gloria placed her hands on the back of Manny's head a guided him to the right areas of her pussy, after this encouragement Manny started to settle down and started to bring back the pleasure Gloria was expecting. The pleasure from her son's mouth just kept increasing and Manny's calm and caring personality meant he was really focusing on making sure his mum had the maximum possible level of enjoyment. Gloria hadn't felt this much pleasure for a while and after several minutes it was too much and she erupted, screaming out in pleasure and covering Manny with her juices.

Manny eagerly lapped all the juices his mum had to offer, after he had finished he moved so he could position himself to claim his main prize. It felt like a lifetime for Manny but finally his cock was hovering at the entrance of Gloria's pussy, Manny took a deep breath and pushed forward inside his mum, finally losing his virginity.

Gloria let out a moan as Manny entered her; the feeling of having a new cock inside of her was one she absolutely loved. Gloria noticed like the pussy eating Manny was inexperienced and needed guidance, Gloria was about to give it to him when it occurred to her that they had been gone for a little while now and any longer may bring unnecessary attention, and the last thing she wanted people to see was the sight of her son thrusting in to her.

Gloria decided to avoid being caught she needed to end this quickly; she flipped Manny over so now she was riding him. Gloria was using all of her skills to make sure that they both finished quickly, and after a couple minutes of skilful riding Manny spoke up "mum, I can't last much longer" Gloria just leant down a kissed many on lips and whispered "it's ok, fill me up" and with these words Manny began to cum. After Joe was born Gloria went on the pill to prevent anymore pregnancies so Manny shooting his load inside wasn't an issue, in fact in was just what she need to get to her own orgasm, moaning Gloria released a second wave of orgasmic pleasure this time coating Manny's shaft with her juices.

After a few minutes both left the room and had quick showers in different bathrooms of the house, however as they both left their respective showers they both smiled to them self and thought "best barbeque ever".


End file.
